A proposed configuration of a motor vehicle includes a motor; a battery configured as a power storage device to supply electric power to the motor via power lines; a charger configured to charge the power storage device via the power lines using electric power from an external power supply; a driving relay provided between the power storage device and the motor in the power lines; and a charging relay provided between the power storage device and the charger in the power lines (as described in, for example, JP 2013-183495A). The driving relay includes a positive electrode-side driving relay provided on a positive electrode-side line of the power lines; a negative electrode-side driving relay provided on a negative electrode-side line of the power lines; and a driving precharge circuit configured such that a precharge resistance and a driving precharge relay are connected in series to bypass the negative electrode-side driving relay. The charging relay includes a positive electrode-side charging relay provided on the positive electrode-side line of the power lines; a negative electrode-side charging relay provided on the negative electrode-side line of the power lines; and a charging precharge circuit configured such that a charging precharge relay and the precharge resistance shared by the driving precharge circuit are connected in series to bypass the negative electrode-side charging relay.